


on fancy’s wild and roving wing

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dinotopia, M/M, mentioned possible dinosaur related gore involving past minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for poetry smash week! </p>
<p>Bahorel and Jehan, both skybax pilots, finally take the plunge and join their friends on the run in The World Below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on fancy’s wild and roving wing

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this actually takes place during the canon time period? I think that's a first for me? Too bad I had to go and throw them in the middle of the ocean. WHOOPS. 
> 
> Inspired by the cover of the Dinotopia novel, Rescue Party by Mark A. Garland (In case anyone wondered where this came from, it came from glancing at the cover and thinking "Jehan WOULD"). It has a little bit of a plot because in the future there might be a couple more little Dinotopia fics because I am weak. 
> 
> Title is from Anna Letitia Barbauld's “A Summer Evening’s Meditation” (because fuck yeah Romantic poetry). 
> 
> Written for [Poetry Smash](http://poetrysmashparty.tumblr.com/) week!! (Even tho I'm a little late oops).

Canyon City had been Bahorel’s home since birth. His family had been on Dinotopia for generations--his great great great grandparents’ ship had capsized and they had sailed their rickety little lifeboat to shore. Family legend had it that they had to battle past a Mosasaurus--a carnivore that was all teeth and flippers and something that had plagued Bahorel’s nightmares as a child. His ancestors had made their way to Canyon City--they had both been Skybax riders--and his family had been there ever since. They were closer to the desert than any large body of water and the river that flowed at the bottom of the canyon was too small to house any kind of monster. 

He loved the city, the way it was built into the cliffs, the way on windy days you sometimes couldn’t even walk outside. Skybax flew freely and he could hardly sleep without their cries echoing through the night. 

It was obvious he was going to be a Skybax rider since he was small and it was at training where he met Jehan Prouvaire. Bahorel had already been a rider for a few years by then and he was helping out around the training school so at first he had only seen Jehan around occasionally. He had been a slim, fragile boy then and the other trainees took bets behind his back over him being the first to fail out. 

Jehan Prouvaire was arguably the best Skybax rider Dinotopia had ever seen (although, as his boyfriend, Bahorel was probably biased).

Jehan Prouvaire was also one of the most whispered about people on Dinotopia. Bahorel had heard rumors of him when he was small, but it wasn’t until Jehan's graduation from Skybax training that he put two and two together and realized who his friend was. 

Jehan Prouvaire, when he was roughly about age five, had walked out of the Rainy Basin one day like he had just been taking a stroll. His clothes had been strange, his jacket clasp hinted that he was a newer arrival to the island. His face had been dirty but he was quiet and serene. Seeing as the Rainy Basin was home to the more...unfriendly of the island’s inhabitants, the boy who appeared from the jungle quickly became legend. No one knew where he came from--there hadn’t been a crash--at least, not that anyone saw--and no one knew how long he had been in the jungle with the carnivorous. 

Personally, Bahorel liked to believe that Jehan was raised by Tyrannosaurus but whenever he brought it up, Jehan liked to say that his actual parents had probably been killed in some horrific crash and then their bodies were eaten by Tyrannosaurus while he was nearby, so he didn’t voice that particular thought that often. 

Through Jehan, he had been introduced to Éponine, who was around Jehan’s age (so a handful of years younger than Bahorel). She had failed Skybax training twice but absolutely refused to take no for an answer and during a storm that washed away several homes, bonded with the bitchiest Skybax Bahorel had ever come across, Aquila. 

Through Éponine, he had met Cosette, who worked at the hatchery with Marius, the island’s newest Dolphinback (although, seeing as he had been fourteen when he arrived and he was now twenty-two, it wasn’t that impressive).. Marius’ adopted brother, Courfeyrac, introduced him to Les Amis and, well, that was the reason his front door was currently being smashed in. 

He and Jehan were eating lunch, both enjoying the pleasant day when Jehan turned to him and told him that today was the day they joined the rest of Les Amis as outlaws. Bahorel had, at first been taken aback, but a fight was something he was always ready for so he agreed. Jehan, ever dramatic, ever prepared, pulled a banner from his bag and he and Bahorel had hung it in the city center. It was a big, flashy thing that simply read _Let Dolphinbacks Return Home_ with a woman standing on one side with dinosaurs and then another woman standing across an ocean, both women had huge tears on their face and Bahorel didn't know if Jehan had made it without him noticing or if one of their friends had smuggled it to them. 

The climbed on the backs of their Skybax and hung it to shouts before racing home to throw some things into a bag (well, Jehan had probably been packed for weeks now). If the crowd didn't recognize their Skybax, they certainly recognized them. Bahorel was broad shouldered and towered over half the city, Jehan was, well _Jehan_.  

“Are you ready for this?” Jehan asked quietly, looking ridiculous in his puffy sleeves. He had ridiculous fashion, even for Dinotopian standards. 

Bahorel looked out the window--he could see a few of the city leaders banging on his front door not ten feet away from them. They’d both have to jump from the window, run across the pathway and throw themselves over the railing before the others had a chance to grab them. They had been on thin ice and this stunt they pulled had been the tipping point.   


“No.” He answered truthfully. He trusted Eos and Monsoon, his and Jehan’s Skybaxes, instinctively, but this...this was his last moment in Canyon City before he became a wanted man. 

Jehan grabbed him and kissed him hard, “Well that’s too bad, we’ve already made our decision. On the count of three, you follow right after me okay? One, two--” At  _ two _ , Jehan threw himself from the window. Bahorel kept his eyes on him as he followed after and his feet hit the walkway. 

He put his hands on the railing--Jehan was already falling--people were already screaming--and then he couldn’t help himself, “Breath deep, seek peace, motherfuckers!” he shouted and then there was nothing but air. 

Falling was a thrill unlike anything he knew (well, that little smirk Jehan had right before he completely destroyed him with his mouth came pretty close), but as quickly as it began, he was on Eos’ back and the four of them were flying off into the canyon. 

Bahorel and Eos caught up to Jehan and Monsoon right as cries rang out behind them--they were being chased. Jehan’s eyes were wild as they tore down into the Canyon. They knew exactly where they were going, they just had to get there without anyone seeing. 

Bahorel looked behind him, there were three Skybax chasing after them with a couple more in the distance. “Holy  _ fuck _ ,” he shouted, “We’ve never been this popular!”

“There was that night Mrs. Willus thought you were being murdered because you wouldn’t  _ keep quiet _ .” 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you--” Bahorel’s words were cut off as they swooped around a sharp corner. They had slipped off into a smaller canyon now and hopefully they would lose their pursuers in the maze of rock formations. “Who’s meeting us?”

They swooped through the canyon, and Bahorel and Jehan both were enjoying it more than they probably should have been, “Enjolras, I think?”

“Enjolras? The future matriarch?” Bahorel laughed and then shook his head. He and Eos swooped down under an arch after Jehan. “Good--I haven’t seen her in months! Is she looking better than last time?” 

Jehan laughed loudly, causing Monsoon to shake a little to get his attention. Monsoon was covered with deep scars which made her look incredibly badass. She and Jehan were exactly the same even if their pair looked mismatched by their appearances. Jehan still had the frail frame from his childhood but he was stronger than he looked. “Of course! Last time you had just tossed her into the canyon for me to catch!” 

Enjolras was probably meeting them so she could kill him and make it seem like an accident. 

Bahorel glanced around him and then Eos took a sharp dive. They headed towards where the river brushed up against the canyon wall. He chanced a glance behind him to Jehan who had his eyes locked on the spot and when he turned around they were inches from the canyon wall--

Water splashed his legs and he could feel something brush past his shoulder and then everything was dark. 

The pair landed in the cave as ungracefully as beginners and Bahorel was thrown off. He landed on his back with a groan and he squinted in the firelight as the light from the small opening they had shot though was covered up. Several torches were scattered around the room which meant he couldn’t tell how big the cavern was. But, seeing as the opening was a good thirty feet above their heads, it must have been pretty big. 

Eos rusted her wings and sidestepped nervously as Monsoon and Jehan landed next to her. Their landing was much smoother and Jehan hopped off to run over to Bahorel. He dropped to his knees next to him, checking him for injuries. When Bahorel sat up unscathed, Jehan kissed him again. They were officially traitors. 

Someone cleared their throat and then Grantaire sighed loudly, “Give them a moment will you?” 

Enjolras stood next to them with her arms crossed, Jehan gasped and jumped to his feet, throwing his arms around the woman. Her unamused expression cracked and she smiled as she hugged him back, “I’m glad you two are safe.”   
  
There was a gust of air and suddenly Éponine, Aquila and Grantaire were next to them. Éponine looked a little pissed, "Thanks for the three hour notice!"   


Jehan shrugged as he hugged her and Grantiare, "It was a nice day. We weren't doing any good there. Why not?" 

"I agree. It was a good day for a flight." 

Grantaire rolled her eyes and scratched Monsoon under her chin, for some reason, Monsoon _adored_ Grantaire. "Are you guys ready to go? We're going to have to shuffle along a narrow-ish tunnel but then it opens up again enough for them to fly, if they're careful and then we'll get home and we could fit a heard of Brontosaurus in there so they'll be alright." 

Jehan sighed and looked into the darkness, "It isn't the first time we've done it." 

Now that the excitement of the chase was over, they were tasked with the part where they had Skybax _underground_. Eos was already inching towards the tunnel. She wasn't happy but she was brave and stubborn. "Well alright you guys, the faster I see the sky again the better." 

"The Skybax riders are going to get us all killed because they keep sneaking out to go for a ride." Grantaire complained lightly and Enjolras groaned. 

"Please don't talk about our deaths until I get something to eat." 

"You should have eaten when I told you this morning!" Grantaire hissed. 

Bahorel took Jehan's hand in the dim light and he looked up to him, a grin on his face. He grinned back, ready for this new beginning. 


End file.
